Dark Arts And The Defense Sheild
by SerialAnima
Summary: Mikan and Yukihara Two Diffrent Person One Human Body.Ps:-This one is a bit lame but hope you guys read it and iked it!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction….so hope you like it! I don't mind the bad comments at all so comment anything you want…and if I'm not lazy I'll fight back / its kind of boring with no more wars..

Character Details:- 1) Mikan Is A Wicken that Is A Mortal With Some Witch Blood (Half Witch)

2)Yukihara Is Full Witch, An Evil Witch, She Was Sealed Inside Of Mikan, And That Made Mikan a Wicken.

3) Natsume Hyuuga Is a Wizard But He Won't Know About his Powers Until His Sixteen (in the story their 15 years old) , but Mikan Knew About It Since It Was Sealed Inside Her Body.

4) They go to a school for rich and famous teenagers called Gakuen Alice But they don't know about what lies in the secret of that academy.

5) Other PPL Are Normal PPL Except For their Family,…And Some Other Characters I'll Add On Later…

6) Natsume lives Alone In His house which is near to his parents house.

7) Mikan Lives in her parents house but on the third floor by herself (so the whole third floor is her room…)

8) EVERYBODY IS RICH IN THIS STORY!

Thank you for your cooperation of reading this thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

"So I'll be transferred to _that_ academy huh? This will be interesting." She sneered to herself.

_Normal POV._

KRING! KRING ! KRING! KRING! KRING!

"SHIT! " CURSED A GIRL

She was about to toss the alarm clock towards the door when, a boy barged in.

"Mornin',breakfast is ready! O,hime-sama," smirked the boy.

"Oi, get outta my way,.." "huh?" "I said get OUT OF MY WAY!" And there goes the alarm clock hitting a maid standing just outside the door.

"Ugh, your own fault for not stepping aside Hotaru , and Ruka thanks for bargin' into my room without MY permission" The girl totally pressed it on the 'my' ..word.

"I'm sorry Mikan, but look at the time, its late already, I just HAD to barge into your room."

"Mikan, how many alarm clocks are you going to toss at my face EVERY mornin'?"

She totally 100% ignored them, "Ruka, today is Saturday, and what the heck am I late for?"

"_That _Academy interview" "Tommorow not today, tell them I had plans today and postpone it for tomorrow."

"What exactly _are_ your plans?" "I thought you were never interested in my plans for everything, Hotaru Imai."

"Fine, hime-sama." And off the boy, Ruka, and the girl, Hotaru left to do their work in the mansion.

_Mikan's POV_

My name is Mikan Sakura, my daredevil name is Yukihara Sakura.

Those two, are my servants in my household.

Their names: Hotaru Imai, My personal maid an also my childhood friend

Ruka Nogi, My personal butler.

For your infomartion, their a secret couple. They are completely different when on the scene and behind the scene.

They are both my friend and they will be joining me to Gakuen Alice. (Mikan is still her bubbly-self but has some rude attitude. From the author)

_Mikan's POV_

After breakfast, I run to the computer room. Turn on the computer. Youtube. Miku Hatsune. 'Alright,now!' "If I summon you!Change me to FinderMiku whenever,wherever!" 'Yosh,contract completed!'

And I surf the internet the whole day long watching animes, music videos, Facebook, and Yahoo! Webcam. My real reason to not go to the interview today is actually this.

It's night around 10:00. "Escape Time,,". I jump out the window and eventually land on my knees, it's fine not even a scratch but its wet because of the wet grass..

"Hear by the name of me, I summon you now! SetranaReY!" and there was this bright light, after that I completely transform.

Blue shoes with long small wings at the back, green-like blue and white mini-dress ,high-knee white socks, blue and white headphones with small wings, hand-sized glove and green-like blue transparent wings.

YAY!

I fly to the city, my wings are really superb!

I was sitting on a bench near a fountain."Hey little lady, what are you doing so late at night all by yourself?" "Sitting" "Would you like me to accompany you?" "Nah," "Well then we might as well take you your house then." 'We' Mikan thought. Mikan smirked, she put on this sweet smile, "Then,try and catch me." And I fly to the fountain..stand for a while, raise my head slowly then, STRIKE!

"MONSTER!" "It really is a shame to see men cry..hehe"

A teen-boy, appeared, seems to be in my age, "whoa" was the word that completely strike me to the stomach,I could barely stand it,I laughed real hard there!

"Hi , what's your name? Mine is..call me Mikura." "Like hell I should tell you," "Tough eh?" The sweetest smile was offered by me to this boy. A wind blew. Stong wind.

"Whatever, polka girl" "-_-…you sure are a brat." "Yeah, right,

Mikan and the boy kept on arguing.

"Anyway,I've told you mine so tell me yours." "(sigh)Whatever,Its Natsume,Natsume Hyuuga."

"Natsume. What a name for a jerk." "say that again and.." "Wait, aren't you like curious or like going to report to the police about me or something?" "For what?" "You did see I kill those guys right?" "Yeah I did, even I kill people sometime."


	3. Chapter 3

NORMAL POV

"That sure took a lot of time…it's been 3 hours already," Mikan blinking her eyes at her Guess watch.

"Hime-sama , you were really uhhh,,," Ruka mumbles,

"O, shut up!"

_FLASHBACK_

"_And so these two are your personal butler and maid." "Yes." "they will be with you throughout the year with you?" "Yes." "Alright then, these two, wil be ….(bla bla bla)" "…(staring to space.)" "And you will be needing this document as prove that they will be joining you for school here and for the rent, food,,well just read the document and you'll understand the details." "..(still staring to space..)""Ano...Mikan-chan?" "what?, what are these?" "Documents""For what" "For,,just read." And blab la..(if you don't understand.. Mikan just messed up there)_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"You're the dumbass whose getting us late all day," glared Hotaru.

"Shut up Hotaru,""It's a Fact Though,Hime."Ruka sneered.

"Is our limo ready? And is MY car ready? I did told you to buy that Honda car, Nogi Ruka."

"Well our limo will arrive in 5 minutes ,,, and uumm,, Maybe your will be ready on Thursday?.."

"Let me guess, you did not order it yet?" "Yes."

(_Now what am I suppose to do? Ride a motorcycle? I'll ask dad first,,but if dad forbid it? borrow onii's car? I'll guess I have to steal his car keys..,,he'll be mad..If i borrow ototo's car..the girls will crowd him..he will definitely let his aura out and scare the girls..my only option is..motorcycle..i guess)_

"You Do remember that I told you the reason I want my own car…that's a bit out of trend or fashion,,,I suppose you have not forgotten it, do you ruka?"

"Yes, I still remember."

A black car arrives, and they silently went into the car and the journey back to their mansion is quiet all the way.

Mikan's Pov

What am I gonna do?..Dad's not home he will not be back by tomorrow..And he left his phone at the house…Use a bicycle…no way!...I guess I'll WALK to school the tomorrow,,I guess one day of walking for about 3km not bad..its not THAT far right?

_The next day…_

Mikan's POV

"Hey,Hotaru,Ruka,…IF YOU KNOW THIS WOULD HAPPEN YOU COULD HAVE MADE ONE FOR ME!"

"Why should _I _make one for someone who throws alarm clocks on my face every single mornin'?"

Basically Hotaru and Ruka are riding this,this,this,,,,,I dunno what Hotaru called it but I'm sure its start with '#'. Let's just put it they have a vehicle and I don't..

"Seriously, just because I was rude to you , I don't get a transport,?"

"Actually I did make an extra one, but , for 30 minutes, 200 yen"

"What?Seriously? Just because I was rude to you, I don't get a _free _transport."

"If you don't want it," And before I could answer, "Then bye."

Off they went, the happy couple..(sigh)

"I'll kill her if I have to,"I said jokingly,,to myself

After walking,running,hiccupping,running,walking and finall I reached the school gates..

And there it is in front of me , the school I'm transferring to..

Alice Academy.

Hi again,

Thx very much to those who alerted my story favourite it, and reviewed it. I appreciate it very much..Sorry for taking a long time to post this.. I had an assignment to finish.. it took a whole month to finish.. whew!...bye for now and then..


End file.
